


My Secret

by ThisKittyHasClaws44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Little random, Rape kind of, Unsure what i did, having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKittyHasClaws44/pseuds/ThisKittyHasClaws44
Summary: Chat gets jealous that Marinette is in love with Adrien and not the real him. So Chat Blanc enters and will do anything to keep his lovely mate.





	1. Trapped in space Part 1

Thus stories contains force, rape, and other violent things. WARNING.

Marinette groaned and twisted her head. She tugged on her arms to feel her head but found them tied with rope. She turned up and saw her wrist tied to a frame and the other hand too. Then she started to take the whole scene in. She was on a bed, and she was tied down. The door creaked somewhere and Marinette looked at the door. Green eyes glowed from the darken way and her breath stopped. She felt relief take her and she spoke.

"Thank God. Chat, what is going on? And where am I?" She struggled on the binds again felling the blankets sliding on her body. She heard him take steps and then his form came into view. Her eyes widened, and she grew fear again. His suit was white and his hair was highlighted with black. He stepped closer and a chuckle rose in his throat, he glided his hand on the bed spreed and eyed her. They never broke eye contact.

"You are here for my use, Marinette. I love you and no one will ruin that. I loved Ladybug but she is to good for me so I moved on to someone who I knew and cared for me. You." His hand went to her leg and she tried to pull back. But failed.

"Chat, what happened to you? Chat, don't do this. I- I do love you but you aren't well. Ladybug needs to help you, please let me go. I think your akumatized. Please don't listen to him." She continued to fight the restraints but stopped when his hands came to rest on her cheek. He wiped something wet and that's when she realised she was crying.

"No need for tears. I'm just going to show Ladybug what is mine." 

"Wha...." But her stops her with a kiss. It was fierce and demanding, nothing like the Dark Cupid kiss. His claw ran down her side and to the edge of her shirt. She gripped the ropes tighly as it slide up under. 

She wasn't kissing back, no she couldn't. Not when he's being controlled and probably as scared as she was. His tongue slide over her lips, trying to gain entrance but she kept them clasped. His sharp claws pinched her and she gasped letting him into her. A warm feeling erupted in her stomach and she was confused by why she was so turned on. 

He pulled back and ripped her shirt in half, showing her bra and tan boobs. His smile showed a thousand words but he only spoke three.

"I can't wait." 

Marinette took note to this and it finally clicked in her head. No. No. No. No. Not like this. She tugged even harder on the binds but still no luck. She tried to think of a way out. I could trick him or tell him I'm ladybug. No that will tempt him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm, wet object on her stomach. Her body went up and arched to his licking and sucking trail on her chest. She whimpered as he suck hard on her nipple. She was shocked with fear but was taking back by the sexy move. After claiming both nipples he moves to her Jeans and rips them off. She was breathing in motion and felt her panties get taken off. 

"Nuh, n-no. Chat please, don't. Please reconsider and not make this what it will be." She cried. She through out a scream but only got a hand clasping over her mouth and Chats glaring look.

"I am going to mate with you. Your going to have my smell, my taste, and all of me. You might have refused me for another but this will change your mind." His scratchy tongue licked her neck. " That Adrien Agreste is no more. I made sure, and this will make use one. Without his sorry, pathetic ass." He removed his hand and she spoke.

"Is Adrien alive? Please let him be alive or I'll never forgive you!"

"Hmmm. Ok, I'll let you see Adrien if you stop struggling, and act like you like it." He smiled wickedly, her heart hurt. Adrein could be hurt and the only way to make sure he isn't is to.... Mate. 

She let the tears slide and nodded her head. "Only if Adrien gets to live."

"Yes, Princess." He used his claws and cut her binds. She felt her arms fall and rest there. She can't believe she was doing this. But it was for Adrien. She gripped the sheets and prepared for what was next.

\-------------

Chat eyed her as he undid her binds and went back to being above her. She was fully naked beneath him and he felt proud but something hurt in his heart. What is that, guilt, no he can't. Hawkmoth made it possible not to have these feelings but he felt them surfacing. A voice came to his head.

Chat blanc, forget those nasty feeling and claim what us yours so you may get Ladybugs miraculous.

Chat smile and lowered himself to her blossom.

Adrein, no! Remember, it's me Plagg! You need to stop, this isn't you and this isn't right. Forcing someone is wrong and not a hero's duty!

He stopped right above her area, rubbing her thighs. He's right, this is wrong. What am I doing? He stopped rubbing and looked at Marinettes face. Her eyes were closed and tears fell down her face. His mind grew couscous of what was happening. Adrein had came back but only for a few minutes.

"Marinette" his voice cracking and he was shaking. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She saw his hair was just blonde but his suit was still white. 

"I.. I don't know how this happened, but I.. I can't stop it. It's in my heart, Marinette." He watches her eyes wonder on him." Marinette, he's going to come back any minute and there isn't enough... Time for you to escape. I'm sorry. So. So. Sorry." He felt tears slip and his head and heart hurt. Her small hand brushed his hair and her looked up.

"It's ok, Kitty. If it means that both you and Adrien are safe then it's fine with me." She sends a reassuring smile but he can see through it. She was scared and full of fear. That was the last thing he saw before his alternative side took hold.

Marinette watch her knights eyes change from fear to pleasure. His evil smile returning.  
"Oh my, how did that side slip? I've always hated that side. Now where were we?" His finger touches her blossom and rubs up and down her clit. The warm feeling she had spiraled up and became a fire of pleasure. Instead of a moan, he got a wimper. He growled and nuzzled his nose in her wet sweet. A lick up her wall and a lick over her clit finally gained him a low moan. He licked harder and felt her finally give way when she grabbed his hair and forced him deeper. He smiled and sucked. He felt her muscles tighten and her white fluids burst all over his nose and mouth. 

He feels her hands release and her body relax. He leans back to her mouth and he makes her taste herself. 

Marinette taste it and kisses back. Vanilla. She thought. I wonder what he tastes like?

She reaches to his chest and tugs his zipper. He continued to kiss her as her hand pulled off his suit. He only reminded in a pair of black boxers. His bulge huge in her sight. She knew this for Adrien and it was forced upon her but she couldnt help now wanting it. No. Needing it. She only gave in to her benefits of getting it over with but it took a sharp turn after her orgasm. 

She reached down and gripped the bulge in her hand. He jumped but moaned loudly. He rolled over and let her on top of him. She stoked it, and rubbed it, making to harden and throb. She then took it into her mouth. His erection throbbed, and she moaned as she went up and down with her mouth. He thrusted his hips with her mouth and rubbed her inner thighs and held her waist. He was huffing and puffing and she was rubbing and moaning untill he let a release and she gulped it down. So he taste like cinnamon, purrfect. She thought as she was flipped back onto her back and kissed senselessly. His boxers that had rested on the bed, had fell off and her bra had been thrown. She watched as he got in a strange position over her. She is confused until his dick went on her opening. She acted.

"What are you doing? You don't have a condom!" She pushed his chest but he didn't move.

"You said we could mate, nothing about a condom." His smile grew. He stuck his erection in and and sound like a whimper and a cry came out of her. It hurt, like alot and some people don't feel anything on the first time but unluckily, she felt everything. She tried to push him off but he would keep going back down and it brought pleasure in her. 

She opened her mouth to yell at him but out came a load meow. They froze and looked at each other. Did she really just do that? He kissed her on the mouth and went up and down once again.

"I.. Want to... Make you... Meow again, Princess." He huffed through each breath. His hands on both sides of her face and her hands on his chest. She breathing matched his and she was on her climate. She felt his throbbing erection and her muscles tightened. 

"You... Need to get out... Before you....cu-" She released when she felt his release. She lied back down and he fell beside her. The sweat stuck everywhere and she sighed. She felt the bed shift and saw him get up. He pulled on his boxers and his suit following. He let out a purr and watched as she tried to stand. Her legs wobbled and she felt weak. She had no idea what that was, what was that, rape or did I want it? Ugh it's so hard to think and it all came to fast. This man is my partner, no this was a controlled man who couldn't fight..

She grabbed her clothes and felt Chats eyes on her. She put them on and glares at him.

"Now where is Adrein,Chat Blanc?" She hurt well she stood there but she needed to act strong. 

"Oh and I thought you might have liked that. But you still want to go to him. Fine. Follow." He opened the door and went out it. She speed out quickly after him and looked around. It was rusty and cold, the room they were in was warm so there must be working heaters. She looked to see down the long hallway and spotted only one door at the end. It was large, metal, and banged up. He opened it and they walked into a round room with doors lined along it. He walked to another metal door and opened it to reveal a hallway of cells. He shut the door behind them and opened one of the cells. It was empty.

"Where is he?" She made her hands into fist. 

"Well, right here, Princess. Your looking at him." He spreads his arms out and smiles. 

"Wha- your adrein? Chat is Adrein? Adrein--- is Chat Noir?" 

"No. Adrein is Chat Blanc. Or more like was cause he isn't coming back or leaving." He crattled her face. "And so are you." 

He pushed her into the cell and slammed the door shut. She stumbled and fell on her butt. She walked him stare down at her. 

"Plagg, Claws out." A green light came around the room. When it disappeared, there stood Adrein with his normal look except for his clothes that were know the opposite colors. His black Kawmi fell on his shoulder and looked very weak. He took the kawmi and through it at her. She caught it and looked down at the in pain, cat kawmi. 

"He will be your company. But you will stay here with me forever, mate. I'll be back soon." He tossed a tin container in and left. She took it and opened it to see what was inside. Camembert.  
The little Kwami rolled and muttered something about it. She gave it to him and watched him eat it. She look around the cell and saw it contained a bed, a little TV and a window. She set the Kwami on the bed and turned on the TV. Her mind was still fuzzy and she couldn't remember what had happened early and she hoped this would give her answers. The first thing that popped up was a news reporter.

This is coming live from the heart of Paris. The city has finally hit a turn and it seems the hero, Chat Noir,has turned into the notorious villian, Chat Blanc. He has spread chaos around the city including the kidnapping of Marinette Duplain-Cheng. A video of early today will be shown to those who wish to help find this child. 

The video played and it was Chat Blanc who appeared. The video showed him going into the school and him throwing things. He was terrorizing the students till he shouted her name. She watched herself come out a classroom with Alya. Chat throw a desk there way and they both dodged it, but what wasn't expected was his baton extending and whacking Marinette hard in the head. She watched herself fall, and her purse falling off her shoulder. She watch Chat go over to her and pick her up on his shoulder. He left her purse there, and was gone from the cameras view. 

She leaned back and saw Alya get up and call her name. The video ended and the news lady was back.

Marinette Duplain-Cheng, age 16, has black hair, and blue eyes. She was last seen this morning at 9:17. 

The ladyblog that has all of Paris following has a special message and we will play it. 

The video is Alya played

Marinette, if by some miracle, you can see this than please know we are going to find you and we are going to save you. Ladybug will show up and she will do all she can do. We will find you. Always." The video ended and Marinette smiled. The tears slipped down her face and she watched the video of the fight play again.

They aren't going to get Ladybugs help. She's here, locked away in a cell under the ground. 

Her attention went back to the TV and she saw the live feed of now. The helicopter camera was zoomed on a figure jumping from roof to roof. It was a man in a green step up. The news reporter shouted something about an akuma but she could feel it. It was a new hero. Maybe a new miraculous holder.

She turned down the volume and went back to the Kwami. Knowing that Tikki was out of reach by Chat made her feel better. She layed next to the sleeping Kwami and fell asleep.


	2. Trapped in space part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later. More on Marinette and a familiar character enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm a little slow and runout of ideas sometimes

Jingle

Jingle

The door made a load creek as the sound of keys unlocked it. Marinette looked up to see a shadow cast under the door. 

He's back

It been what 2 weeks since she was kidnapped. Plagg was taken from her company after unlocking the door and helping her get as far as the stairs. Adrein had been on top of them and through her back and took back plagg. She listened to the news and watch Chat torment the city. It was in shambles and no ladybug in sight. The news said that ladybug was likely killed by Chat and was having a memorial for ladybug and a funeral was announced for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  She had cried. Alot. She watched her mom and dad make a speech and Nino and then finally Alya.

"Marinette is a great friend. The best I could have asked for. She was clumsy but she has spirit. No matter what, even with ladybug dead, Chat rampaging around, she won't give up. She is still alive and she will come home. She will. She..will.." Tears had rushed down Alya's face as she ran from the room. Marinette heard her friend and she needed to get out of there. 2 weeks later and still no luck. She had tried everything and it had all failed. 

The door banged again. And finally opened fully. A bright light casted a shadow on the person who clearly wasn't Chat. The bouncy red hair and glasses were bright and her face and hands were covered with dirt. 

"Alya?" 

A silence ran through the room and Alya held up a set of keys. "Do you know how many keys there are on this and how many damn doors litter this underground tunnel. We have to go. I might have lock Chat Noir in one of these rooms." 

Alya grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Marinette grew dizzy and leaned on her best friend. 

"You okay girl?" Alya watched Marinettes leg wobble and eyes with pain. Alya growled. "I'll kill him."

"No Alya. It.. It was my choice. It was to protect Adrien." 

"He... He raped you, didnt he? He touched you and me, your best friend, wasn't there to help." Alya looked down but Marinettes words finally caught up with her. "Wait, Adriens here?" 

"Alya... Chat Blanc is Adrien." Alya stopped towing Marinette and Mari saw the stairs right in front of them. "Hawkmoth will kill Adrien if he doesn't do as he needs. He took me because he thought that was the only way for us to be together.. He made his mark so I wouldnt leave. How did you find me anyway?" 

"Well, I followed him at first then found this building that could only be entered from thw 3 floor window and I had to scale the walls to get in. With no back up for a fact. Anyway, I guess we have to save that Cat then and get your earrings." Marinette looked up and watch Alya. "Yes, I know you are Ladybug. What else explanation is there for your disappearances and you look alike features. I think I saw them upstairs." 

Alya pulled Mari up more and headed up the stairs. They were almost to the surface when a yell echoed through the stairway from down.

"Cataclysm!" A roar followed.

"Well he's awake." They went through the door and Alya locked it. Marinette had gained enough strength to walk on her own. She went to the first door and opened it. It was an office and laying on one of the chairs was her clothes and earrings. Her bag hung off the arm. She rushed over and opened it. Tikki jumped back and it took her moment to see Marinette.

"Oh. Thank god." Tikki jumped out and hugged her. "Plagg told me that you were fine but that was weeks ago.  I thought you you were....were." 

"I'm fine Tikki but right now." Mari put her earrings in. " Time to save a cat. SPOTS ON!" 

Chat burst into the office to see the window open and he howled. Mari's clothes were gone and he knew. 

Find her. She is the only way to Ladybug.

No, he's lying. Adrein fight!

To be honest Chat was scared. He wanted love but forcing someone to love you is like drowning them in water till they breathed it in. Giving in. He was hurting, Adrien was fighting. Chat sat down and thought. Maybe he should let Adrien have some fun for awhile.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches!!!!!!!

They heard a faint roar as they swung tree to tree with Ladybug's yoyo. Alya on her back and Marinette holding her grip with her might. She was still so weak from the low amounts of exercise and food. She saw the road and dropped down, her transformation tearing away. She fell to the ground, Alya dropping next to her. Marinette felt dizzy and held in a whimper. Her body was still sore and she felt a weight on her chest. Alya placed a hand on her shoulder as she caught her breath. Marinette was so woozy and didn't notice the truck that had stopped to Alya and asked if any assistance was needed. Together they helped Marinette into the backseat and her mind wondered. 

Adrien is trapped in that beast. He tried and she saw it. He felt so sorry for the pain he put her through the last 2 weeks. Every other day, he would jingle that key as she finished watching his destruction of the city and he would be there in her cell all night. She would leave marks, showing that she won't give in but he keeps coming back. Her pulse quickened as the other night came up. He had set the school ablaze and then unlocked the door and pushed her up to the cold wall. Bricks digging into her back and his claws tracing her breasts. She shivered from the memory.

The truck came to a stop and she glanced out the window and saw the white doors and nurses rushing out. They placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her away as she held tight to Alya's hand. The doctors informed Alya that she must wait in the waiting room, but she refused intensely claiming to be her half sister. The doctors went on talking to Alya as Marinette continued to be wheeled away. Marinette felt a prick in her arm and she fell faint. 

......

When Adrien opened his eyes, he saw the blue sky and the sight of a small purple butterfly flapping away. A honk sounded and his groggy eyes glanced to the left and saw a truck turning on the dirt road. He leaned on his shoulder and pushed up into a criss cross move. He held his head and tried to recall what had happened. He was talking to ladybug and then split ways, realizing that Marinette had been involved in the akuma attack. He was heading towards her balcony but had heard something before opening the door. 

"I don't know what to do, I love Adrien but Chat is my best friend. I love then both. Ughhhhhh this is Soooo hard." 

Chat sat down, he was in shock. He thought Mari hated him but this changed everything. She loved him, both sides of him. He knew Marinette but he barely knows Ladybug. Mari is brave but shy, selfless and kind. Maybe he can try with her, not with a nameless girl. You could almost say ladybug was to good. A sharp pain went though his head and a moment went into his head, Marinettes blue eyes and her skin glistened with sweat. He saw her eyes and heard his voice just barely a whisper. 

"You are always mine, princess." Adrien felt another sharp pain and he fell back onto the grass. Why were his memories funky and out of place?And why did he sound so demonic in that memory?

A honk woke him from his daze and he sat up again. The truck had stopped and the driver had his head sticking out. "You need a ride?"

Adrien smiled and got up. "Thank you, sir." he glanced quickly around for Plagg but noticed his ring was glowing meaning he was hiding inside.  Ughh he thought as the trees roared by.

.......

Marinette's eyes fluttered open and heard the TV going on. A woman was talking fast about the weather then switched over to Nadia.

"And next on the news, Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was kidnapped by the notorious Chat Blanc; believed to have died; has been found 4 weeks after in critical condition by the ladyblogger, Alya. Alya request no comment at the time but Mrs. Dupain-Cheng is currently at Paris medical Hospital....." Marinette quick sat up but was pulled back by wires and plugs. She heard footsteps and her parents came rushing in with Alya and Nino. Her parents cried and Alya held her hand once again. Tom and Sabine gave her comforting eyes and hugged her as she glanced around in confusion of what was exactly happening. 

"May I speak with Marinette alone please?" Alya spoke to her parents. With a small nod, they left the room. Nino followed and the door shut close. "Mari, there's some bad news."

"What Alya?"

"You've been in a coma for 1 week..."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." A sigh came from her throat. She felt Alya hand squeeze hers hard.

"That's not all." Marinette saw Alya's eyes drop and she knew the worse was next.

"Adriens back." 

The room was silent and Marinette watched Alya as if she was going to continue with a gotcha or no way but Alya just looked on. 

"It's all over the news, he was picked up by a truck driver with no memory of where he has been for the last month and worse was, he was found 3 miles from where you were. People are getting suspension." 

As if on key, Nadia continued her story on you know who. 

"And on top of that, Adrien Agreste has been found as well. The notorious Chat Blanc really caught his catch on the famous growing designer and the son of a designer. Maybe a growing jealously on the two or maybe Gabriel has something to do with it. We'll have more on the story tonight. Back to you..." Alya clicked the power button and sighed. 

"You know she doesn't mean it, right Mari."

"Yeah, it's all Chloe's mom who wants that major drama everywhere to get views. Nadia is to kind." Marinette rubbed her finger over the wire in her arm. Alya went for the door.

"I'll send your parents in." Alya left and they ran in. They rushed in and hugged her tight. The waterfall inside of her let go and she cried. The atmosphere grew cold from the tense her father held and the depression her mother had. It didn't get better after that. When the tears had died down, another body had joined them. Marinette turned to the door and spotted someone she was full of conflict with. 

Adrien Agreste.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again. I'm getting huge writer blocks and I'm trying to figure out where to go with this.

Adriens memories have slowly been coming back to him. The akuma, the mansion, and the kidnapping but some parts were blank. Almost the entire thing was blank. What happened between him and Marinette in the mansion the whole time was still a fog in his head. He remembered leaving the house to terrorize Paris, heading back, blacking out, then out to terrorize again. Public domains have theorized torture, but news states it was a set up from the beginning. He didn't believe that and he knew that he would never hurt her. But the akuma? No. Just no. 

Plagg has been in the ring for the last week and it's unlike him , Plagg hasn't done this before. The room was quiet without him and the news stations won't leave him alone. The damage was still done to the city and Ladybug has been gone for weeks. The world is growing insane and he's ripping his hair out. Adrien sighed and grabbed his black jacket. Heading out his front door and onto the side road, he breathed in a bit of relief. He has a feeling who might help, Plagg mentioned him before in small talk, claiming he was magical and wise, the best of the old and a true wise to the miraculous. He was hiding in a massage therapy place in down town. 

Adrien put on his sunglasses and headed to the subway, gaining a quick ride to the suburbs of Paris. He glanced at his ring on the train. The lights in the tunnel went off and on the ring, the design was cracked and shades of black hit the pure silver ring. His heart hurt that the kwamii was hiding from him, he was always so gentle with Plagg demands and even when he complained all day about the cheese he left behind, Adrien would pull out a spare to sooth his words for only a few seconds. He only hoped that this Guardian could help him, Ladybug had mentioned previously that he was kind and sweet but it still shook him that the Guardian wouldn't like who he choose as Chat Noir if he knew of the way he has been for the last 4 weeks. He felt guilty and untrustworthy to call himself a hero. Hero's help, not hurt civilians. Weak is what he is. 

Adrien.... Don't stress about it. The Guardian will help you through this. 

"Plagg?" Adrien asked out loud, getting weird glances and uneasy stares. The voice in his head was quiet till the train stopped about 5 minutes later.

I'll be back, I'm getting some rest before I'm released. You never let me sleep anyways

Yep, definitely Plagg. Adrien stepped off the platform and smiled at himself, Plagg was okay and the negative thoughts seem to slip his mind. He headed down Horseshoe street and came up to a small brown building. Decorated with Chinese symbols and plants, Adrien Agreste felt nervous and he took a step onto the stairs. He got to the top and slide open the door. Making his way to the big wooden doors, he took in all the Chinese culture.

Adrien stopped the old man in a Hawaiian shirt sitting on the mat with his head down. Almost meditating in a way but he glanced up and spotted Adrien and spoke.

"Hello, Chat Noir." Adrien heard the door close behind him and he looked back at the old man.

"That's very dramatic, don't you think?"

"It's for suspension." He smiled. Waving a hand next to him, ushering him to sit. " my name is Master Fu and I welcome you into my home, Chat Noir."

"Okay?" Adrien sat down on the mat and watched Master Fu. 

" You have come here seeking guadiance." 

"Plagg won't come out of my ring. Every since.... um.... since I.." 

"Turned into an Akuma? Oh I know all about it. It is common for a Chat to turn into an akuma." Master Fu drank some tea.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Adrien looked down at his ring and fiddled with it.

" You are still infected with the Akuma. The only one who can save you is Ladybug but only when you are the evil side of you." He took another sip of his tea. " One can only face their fears till they no long fear it. Then the fear will be purified."  

" So I have to face my fear of being an Akuma to be purified. Easy." 

" Not just you, Ladybug as well. Chat Blanc had hurt her and she must face the creature before she can purify it." 

"What did I do to her?"  He stood very quickly and waited for Master Fu's response. 

"Only she can tell you." He took his final sip of tea and smiled. "Go find her."  

Adrien ran out the door and Master Fu watched silently.

"Do you think he understands fully?" Wayzz said after coming out of hiding.

" Yes, soon he will." Master Fu spoke softy.

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is also on Wattpad. Hope you enjoyed the beginning. I'll update soon. Peace!


End file.
